Cases or Kisses?
by N.T.Stein
Summary: Haruka is in need of Yamuko's help. But for what case?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: SHINREI TANTEI YAKUMO IS NOT MINE. OH BUT THE FUTURE OC'S ARE.**

"Yakumo-kun!"

_Haruka shouted as soon as the doors of the film research club opened._

"Tsk, what is it?" _Our favorite psychic detective grunted as he was awoken from his sleep, he opened his right eye slowly and looked at Haruka who was holding the door frame for support and was really out of breath._

"Oh, its you again."

"Eh?! What's wrong with me being here?! Anyway! Don't answer that, I need your help! Your help with a very serious, uh, ha-haunting matter!"

"Huh? What are you say-!"

_Yakumo didn't get to finish what he was saying since Haruka ran at full speed and covered his mouth._

"Please be quiet! And please! Please say that you will help me!"

_Haruka begged with her cute puppy eyes. She really didn't ask for help much, so for her to be doing this, the case must be really important.._

_'Ugh, I guess there's no other choice,' Yamuko thought._

"Fine, I'll help you."

"Oh thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU SO MUCHH! AH! Wait! I want you to swear that your going to help me! No matter what happens!"

"...Swear, but what is thi-"

"YAAAYY! Thank you!"

_Haruka cut him off as she began to jump around in glee._

_'I'm starting to think that this is a bad idea' Yamuko thought but remained silent and covered his ears._

_Then, Haruka stopped jumping and looked at Yamuko with a sudden realization. She ran to him at full speed and made him stand up._

"Hmmmmm..." _ she said as she was circling Yamuko around, inspecting him._

"No! This is all wrong!" _she shouted as she stopped circling him and cupped her face._

"So noisy! What are you saying now? What's wrong?"

"Everything! We need to give you a make over!"

"Make...over? What for?"

"Hai! A make over! We need to make you look good for my mot-I-I mean for the case!"

_He was going to ask something when Haruka dragged him outside while spouting different words like 'haircut', 'clothes' and 'glasses'._

_'Something's just not right with her 'case''_

"Oi, just what is this 'Haunting case' you're talking about? And just who is it that I have to meet?"

_Haruka tensed up and started fidgeting_

"Ahahaha!" _she began to laugh comically_

"Oh you! A haunting is a haunting! You're going to meet someone very important!"

"Important, huh? What is the na-"

"Ah! There! Lets buy you some proper clothes there!"

"Oi oi oi, don't cut me off-"

"Hai, hai! C'mon already! We still need to give you a haircut!"

_'Why did I agree to this?'_

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! JUST WHAT IS IT THAT CASE! WHO IS IT THAT YAKUMO HAS TO MEET? HAHA. -_- JUST READ. AND RATE. AND REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: SHINREI TANTEI YAKUMO IS NOT MINE. K.**

**TIME SKIP**

_Haruka paced behind the dressing room curtains, impatiently waiting for him to finish._

"Yakumo! Are you finished changing?! Hurry up already!"

_Yakumo grunted and closed the button on his new polo._

"Tsk, fine, but I'm telling you, I look like an idiot."

_With one swift motion, Yakumo easily opened up the curtains, revealing his new attire to Haruka._

_Haruka just stared at him in awe. _

_She had his hair trimmed. His face was a lot clearer to see. His favourite white polo is changed into a newer, cleaner, white one sported by a maroon cardigan. His dirty jeans is changed into a new one with a lighter colour. Haruka wanted to buy him a new pair of shoes but he insisted to wear his black chucks instead. She also made him wear black rimmed glasses that made him look like ,well, proper._

"Excuse me miss, the clothes you ordered are-Oh my god!"

_The sales lady exclaimed, almost dropping the clothes. _

"See!" _Yakumo began, looking annoyed _"I told you that I look-"

"SO HANDSOME!" _all the girls in the shop, including the sales lady, shouted with hearts starting to form in their eyes._

_Haruka, on the other hand, just kept on staring at him in awe. Yamuko then began to scratch the back of his head. Feeling embarrassed._

"Oi, Haruka, are the clothes okay now?"

_Haruka then snapped out of her thoughts and began to blush madly._

"Huh? Oh! Y-yes, the clothes suits you perfectly, actually. Ano, excuse me?"

_She addressed the sales lady_

"The clothes on him are the one we need, how much is it? Oh and, please give me another set of the cardigan, and polo of a different color. Still his size, please."

_"Ookayy..." the lady answered still staring at Yakumo in a daze " I-i'll give you my love-I mean clothes at the counter."_

_Yakumo smirked and tried his hardest not to laugh. Haruka then pulled him to the counter and paid his new clothes_

"I can pay my own clothes, you know."

"Iie, don't worry about it now. Its my treat!" _she insisted and looked up at Yakumo, the pinkness on her cheeks are still smiled his very rare smile and continued to stare at her._

_'She really looks cute when she blushes..' he thought_

"Uh, miss? Your change." _the cashier said as she handed Haruka the money._

"Please! Come again! Don't forget me! I mean the shop!"

_The sales lady called out once again when they were outside, Yakumo then proceeded to laugh a quiet one._

"Mou! Yakumo-kun!" _she began while lightly slapping Yakumo's arm _"Don't laugh at her now!"

"Demo, they looked like idiots." _He replied while chuckling softly_

"Its because! They think you look handsome!" _Yakumo then stopped walking, making Haruka stop too. Yakumo then looked at her seriously, his eyes calm yet full of curiosity._

"Eh? Yakumo-kun? What's wrong?" _Yakumo did not answer her question, instead he did something different, something she really does not expect._

_Yakumo cupped both of her cheeks, making her look at him. _

"E-eh?" _she began to blush madly as he was staring into his eyes._

_Yakumo then softly caressed her left cheek, just below her eyes. _

"You." _Yakumo whispered softly_

"Ha-Hai?!" _she replied, her voice broke_

"What do you think?" _he asked as he removed his glasses and carefully hooked them in his cardigan's pocket._

"E-eh? O-of what?"

"Me, what do you think of me?" _He repeated as his face was slowly moving closer._

_Haruka, had a very rough time answering__. The redness on her face was still there and his face's closeness was making it very hard. Her eyes slowly roamed at him as if to remember every detail of it. His eyes were much more clearer to see. His beautiful brown and sparkling red eyes, though covered by contacts, were always so pretty. His nose was curved perfectly, and so was his brow. Then, his lips, they looked so soft, and..._

_Tempting._

_Her vision lingered between his lips and his eyes. And slowly, she could feel him leaning in close, she could feel his breath on her lips. She parted her mouth and gently closed her eyes._

_'I think I'm falling for you...'_

_He could feel her slowly opening her mouth. _

_'She always smells so sweet a__nd she looks gorgeous from this point of view.'_

_He looked at her intently, her eyes were closed, showing her long and curly lashes. Her nose was small but it was cute. Then his eyes landed on her parted lips. Her soft pink lips were so beautiful. They looked so inviting._

_He leaned in closer, their foreheads and noses bumping._

_He leaned in painfully slowly, he could feel her lips lightly touching his. But that wasn't enough. He wanted more, but..._

"Haru-chan?"

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! FAVE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKE. WILL BE UPDATING SHORTLY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I AM SO SORRY! I UPDATED THIS BABY SO LATE!** **THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS ANYWAY :)**

**DISCLAIMER: KISS MY ASS. (Shinrei Tantei Yakumo isn't mine)**

**HARUKA'S POV**

"Haru-chan...?"

_NO WAY..._

_I practically jumped and my eyes opened quickly as I recognized the voice's owner, I whipped my head around, not caring that Yakumo's face got hit by my hair, and searched for her..._

_And must I tell you, there she was._

_"_O-okaa-san?"

**YAKUMO'S POV**

"Haru-chan...?"

_I gasped and opened my eyes just in time for me to collide with Haruka's hair._

_'Tsk!' I whispered and covered my stinging face, it actully hurt._

_I peeked out from the corner of my fingers and saw a woman in, I don't know, maybe in her mid-thirties or such, who looked a lot like Haruka. She had a really striking resemblance, the same hair, same nose, yet very different eyes. Haruka's are lavenderish pink or something, and this woman had electric blue. Her shopping bags were dropped on the floor. Her eyes were wide with shock and amusement, moving its view between me and Haruka, then I realized that we were really still close to each other, I haven't even notice that my hands unconsciously travelled to her waist. I quickly took them off and planted them in my pants' pocket. _

_The woman kept staring at us, and then, I realized, that maybe she was Haruka's-_

"O-okaa-san?"

_Haruka's 'mother' -I don't really know if this woman is actually her mother, I mean really, she looks like her older sister- suddenly beamed up. Squealing and jumping up and down with glee, oh wait, forget what I said earlier, this woman really is her mother._

_Then she charged towards us, tackling Haruka down on the ground._

"HARU-CHAN!" _she screamed from the top of her lungs_

"Haruka-chan! Oh my precious baby girl!"

"Okaa-san! Yamete! You're embarrassing me!" _Haruka stated sternly, although her eyes were shouting pure happiness, but it was true though. She was embarrassing her. Almost all the people passing by would stare at them weirdly._

"Demoo~! Haru-chan! I just missed you so much!" _she began to whine as she stood up and dusted herself._

_And me, being the gentleman(?) I am, helped Haruka stand up. Grabbing her hand, I could still feel the sparks pass through my fingers. I stared in her eyes waiting for an explanation about what is happening._

"Wait a second Haru-chan," _she whispered as she started to eye me suspiciously._

_Then, she clapped her hands and grab hold of my face._

"IS THIS HIM?!"_ I am what now?_

_I looked at Haruka confusedly and waited for her answer,_

_Haruka smiled nervously and nodded very lightly, _

"H-hai.."

_Millions of eons passed before she finally reacted. Well, overreacted._

"KYAAAAA!" _she squealed and hugged me so tight it felt like I was suffocating._

_I glared at Haruka an she mouthed 'Please bear with it' with her eyes begging for me to. _

_I sighed and hugged her back a bit._

_Suddenly I felt her step back and she slapped me across the face. HARD. _

"YOU IDIOT!"

_Eh? _

_She screamed and if looks could kill. I'd be long gone._

_I stood there, not knowing what to do, for some reason, something inside me is telling me not to mess with her, so I settled with touching my stinging face, rubbing it softly._

"So you were the one who stole my little daughter away from me!"

_'Okay, now I'm really confused, no, I'm always confused but this just makes me more confused!.'_

"Eh? What are you talking abo-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, YOUNG MAN!" _she growled, her tears threatening to pour down,  
_

_Suddenly she laughed while crying, tears of...joy?_

_But there was one thing I was sure of, she is one weird mother._

_She kept on laughing while crying until Haruka held her hands, _

"Okaa-san."_  
_

_She stopped and looked at Haruka with puffy, red eyes._

"Eh? Oh, gomenn~!" _she apologized to Haruka with pouty lips and all. And finally, she looked at me genuinely happy._

"Congratulations you two!"

_Congratulations on what? She just keeps surprising me and surprising me in a really weird way._

"Congrats on what?" _I asked, she looked at me as if I was crazy. Oh such irony._

**"On your engagement!"**

_'On your engagement!'_

_'On your engagement!'_

_'On your engagement!'_

_ON. YOUR. ENGAGEMENT._

_I knew that Haruka's mother was starting to rant about stuffs like 'wedding cake', 'gowns' and other things. But I didn't care, all I cared about now is an explanation.I wanted an explanation! I could feel my face paling, my eyes widening and I looked at Haruka._

_She stood there. Giving me one of her most apologizing smile. Waving her pinky finger._

_Then it clicked me._

_HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID! _

_This was her 'case'!_

_And I fell for it. _

_And I promised her I won't back down._

_And now I'm engaged._

_And my fiancée is Ozawa Haruka._

**AN: DUN DUN DUN. SO THRILLING. -_- FAVE, FOLLOW & REVIEW.**


End file.
